


Demon/Otherworld

by theAsh0



Series: au vegebul ideas [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAsh0/pseuds/theAsh0
Summary: au. in a world cut in two, half belongs to humans, half to demons. but the Demons are on the move and the Saiyan demons at the borders have been making trouble for man. now, the true war has started. (originally written for Novaumber this is one I plan to expand on)





	Demon/Otherworld

**Author's Note:**

> this is the rough draft for the first chapter. mayor changes and additions will prolly happen in the near future.

“I hate him.”

Bulma was shocked. “Tarble! He’s your brother!”

“So what, he’s a Saiyan. Smelly hairy demon’s servant.”

“Where did you hear that?” Bulma could not believe this. Where had her little happy monkey gone? 

“Down at the labs.” he smirked, not unlike she’d seen her brother do, from behind the Gate. “They got another one, you know. Not as big or brave while the sun’s out. Mister Briefs took me.”

Damn her father. Always going behind her back. Tarble was her.. friend. Well, he was basically a little brother to her. Sadly, everyone else either saw an enemy, or an opportunity. 

“Tarble, he’s your brother, and you’ll only get the chance to see him once a year. Go out to him.”

The boy shrugged. “If he needed to see me so much why did he give me away? Why he gave me away to humans?”

Bulma shook her head, because he still didn't know why the Saiyan had pushed his little brother on her. Literally pushed a baby at her through the magic gate that was supposed to keep evil creatures at bay. 

The boy had been lucky she had a soft spot. Her father had tried more than once to turn him into a guinea pig for the weapons he developed for the war, but even when she was still a child herself she had stood up to him. Now, as a teen, she was a scientist in her own right. And that made it easier to protect her young Saiyan. Meeting his only known relative once a year seemed part of that protection to Bulma. She started pushing the boy out of the house by force. “He’s at the gate by now. Hurry or you’ll miss him.”

Lucky for her, the young Saiyan didn't fight back. He was already stronger than her at thirteen. “Next year, I’m joining Goku’s squad. And then we’ll kill all those disgusting Saiyans.”

Bulma sucked through her teeth. There was little she’d be able to do about that. But, “don’t tell you brother that.”

“I already did. Last year.” Tarble threw her an exasperated look, before he finally turned from the house, “he laughed at me.” 


End file.
